


Haymaker

by Wrench_Wench



Series: Fics from Wrench_Wench's Tumblr [11]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrench_Wench/pseuds/Wrench_Wench
Summary: “I always hear ‘punch me in the face’ when you’re speaking, but it’s usually subtext.”-A one-shot I posted to tumblr in 2012. Set during Batman Inc: Leviathan





	Haymaker

**Haymaker**

Batgirl rarely teamed up with Batman these days, especially not with 'original flavor’ Batman. Somehow, the history between the current bearers of those mantles had soured any partnership opportunities. Who would have guessed? Even so, when Batman Inc. called, Batgirl answered.

Frankly, Stephanie was beginning to wonder why she even bothered. She’d uprooted her life ( _again_ , part of her whispered), and left town in the middle of an investigation because of some mission for the big guy. He never properly thanked her for it, and now she couldn’t even go home. To be fair, she had been on her way back to Gotham when she and Batman were sidetracked by even more of those brainwashed Leviathan weirdos. Now they were running around Edinburgh’s Old Town, trying to avoid being caught before they could find the local Leviathan base of operation.

Well they  _had_  been running around the city. Now they were standing on top of one of the ramparts of Edinburgh Castle, where anyone in the city below could spot them. Steph knew they were supposed to put on a show before Batman even described his plan.

“So, you want me to make those Leviathan creeps believe that I actually  _did_  eat one of their mind-control wafers at St. Hadrian’s, so they’ll lead me to their base?”

“Yes.”

“And you want me to attack you so they’ll buy it”

“Obviously, unless you think that it will be too difficult to put on a convincing show.”

Batgirl grinned brightly in response to the older crime-fighter’s less than subtle mockery. “Oh no, I just wanted to be sure. You see, I always hear 'punch me in the face’ when you’re speaking, but usually it’s subtext.”

Stephanie didn’t wait for a response before launching a haymaker at Bruce’s cheek.

–

When Stephanie arrived back in Gotham, the tabloids were abuzz with stories about how Bruce Wayne had been in a terrible mountain biking accident while abroad, where he suffered a broken jaw alongside various other minor injuries.


End file.
